


（南硕）小阳春

by SONG1204



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Brotherly Love, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SONG1204/pseuds/SONG1204
Summary: 那天金硕珍在厨房做生日蛋糕，用来裱花的奶油挤得到处都是，金硕珍边做边吃，剩下的奶油不够了，干脆往里面加一大坨果酱，反正他的大俊什么都吃，特别好养活。
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Kudos: 20





	（南硕）小阳春

（上）

两周前，金硕珍向金南俊提了分手，理由是没那么爱了，金南俊忙着一单大生意没空哄，以为金硕珍又搞推拉游戏，随口抱怨：“哥，你真是病得不清。”

金硕珍将计就计，收拾行李回到婚前住的出租房，接下来好多天吃吃睡睡，打游戏瘦了5斤，直到被晃得眼冒金星才消停。

肚子又叫了，金硕珍拿出冰箱里的剩饭，发现上面有不明条状物，又像苍蝇腿又像毛发，金硕珍翻了个白眼倒掉了。

他点了一支烟，还没入嘴，鼻孔滴落红色的液体，湿哒哒掉在拖鞋上，金硕珍赶紧掐了烟跑去卫生间，冷水拍打完清醒不少。

金硕珍低头看胸前的水渍，他不太会照顾自己，如果南俊在就好了，可金南俊从来不许他抽烟。

门铃响了，金硕珍小跑过去，他有一点期待是金南俊，可惜不是。

金泰亨拎着大包小卷进门即骂：“你已经半个月没和家里联系了，妈以为你死了。”

金硕珍光着脚给他拿可乐，金泰亨大字型瘫在沙发上问：“南俊哥呢？”

“分了。”

金泰亨习以为常，没什么反应，他瞧着金硕珍脸色苍白，又清瘦了不少。

“哥，你是不是病了？”

金硕珍躺在他腿上，闭上眼睛说：“哥没病。”

金泰亨摸上他的头，“他有多久没理你了？”

“两个多月。”

“岂有此理。”

金硕珍喃喃自语：“他是要去赚大钱的，我买不起他的时间。”

金泰亨有点生气，“钱是死的，人是活的。”

金硕珍摇头又不说话了，也不记得泰亨什么时候离开了，他好像睡着了，他梦到南俊成人礼的日子。

那天金硕珍在厨房做生日蛋糕，用来裱花的奶油挤得到处都是，金硕珍边做边吃，剩下的奶油不够了，干脆往里面加一大坨果酱，反正他的大俊什么都吃，特别好养活。

爸妈还没回来，泰亨在外面上课，大俊在厅里看动物世界，电视里的小动物交配得热烈，大俊盯着哥哥漂亮的背影燥热无比，他走上去环住哥哥，趁机揩油，金硕珍娇嗔地骂他。

金硕珍把奶油抹到弟弟的鼻尖，然后把粉粉嫩嫩的贞操送给了他。

一次次翻云覆雨在金硕珍的脑海融化，他在朦胧中看到一个黑影，便柔柔地呻吟：“我是爱你的呀…”

对方把他横抱起来，金硕珍搂住他的脖子，他们一起跌入床榻，做得火热。

他用嘴唇胡乱揉捻金硕珍胸前的朱樱，又伸进内裤揉搓着囊袋，手法时轻时重，金硕珍感受到对方舌苔的细小粗糙还有顶到乳肉的鼻尖，奶头终于被舔得水淋淋的了，金硕珍颤抖着叫出声，像小动物叫春一样，又娇又软，委屈极了。

“呃啊…”小穴出水了，金硕珍微动腰肢，心里知道对方已经磨刀霍霍，但又想换个姿势，他瑟缩几下，对方瞬间会意，他抬起身子给金硕珍空间找角度，金硕珍乖乖翻身趴在床上，浑圆白软的屁股撅得高高的，对方见他听话，便在骑上前宠溺地拍打几下。

“哥，我来了哦。”是金南俊浑厚的嗓音，今天听起来有点沙哑，他是性感到骨子里的人，金硕珍没出息地心跳加速。

金南俊紧握金硕珍柔软的细腰，猛地插进去，只听‘噗滋’一声，硕大的龟头怕是戳到前列腺了，他们深谙对方的性爱习惯，金硕珍水多穴紧，性器就这样被温暖包裹，如同跌进软乎乎的云朵，夹得金南俊满意地闭上眼睛。

漂亮的圆屁股上不仅有粉嫩嫩的红印子，中间还死死含着进进出出的涨红的粗长阴茎，哥哥就这样在自己身下臣服呢！金南俊把金硕珍的大腿又掰开一些，企图入得更深，金硕珍被突入起来的按摩舒服得哼出声，他用两只小臂撑床，跟着金南俊的频率摇晃。

阴茎九浅一深得抽插，金硕珍也乖巧，给他多少就含多少，爱液被搅拌成白沫子，顺着二人拍打的地方流着到大腿根，金南俊把哥哥的骚水摸到他的屁股上，痴迷地欣赏，然后压着他的背，伸到前面揉他的奶子，该摸的地方都兼顾到了。

不够还不够，想看哥的脸，想尝哥的玉液琼浆，只要是哥的，便都是好的，金南俊的脑海被这样的想法充斥着，金硕珍好像听懂了，自发转头伸出水淋淋地红艳舌头。

哥全部湿掉了，脸上不知道是汗水还是泪水，应该是被操透了，像颗熟透软香的蜜桃，肉大果甜，轻轻一碰就是汁水四溅的样子，哥被捣得颤抖不已，还听话得扭动腰肢，顺着节奏跟着他推拉抽插。

“我的好哥哥…你要夹死我了…”金南俊附身含住哥的鲜艳欲滴的嘴唇，下体又是抽送数百下。

等到金硕珍累得断气，对方又把他转移到浴室清理身体，接着又折腾一遍，这男人发出哼哧哼哧的响声，不用猜就知道是哪个狗男人。

“我不在，你是不是玩了？”对方摁着他的敏感点说道。

金硕珍哼了一声，下体又涌上暖流。

“自己玩的？还是找别人？”金南俊扳过他的脸，本来是调侃之意，可金硕珍莫名烦躁。

“找别人又怎么样？”金硕珍缓缓睁眼，看清了久违的面孔，金南俊梳着大背头，纹丝不乱，他的脸在黄色的灯光下显得格外黝黑。

“我不想说了。”好生没趣。

金硕珍冷笑：“你是觉得我对不起你？”

“哥，你病了。”

金硕珍呆住，镜子里的自己浑身通红，真像病了一样。

“我明天带你去医院，不会告诉家里人的。”

金硕珍伸手给了他一巴掌，不轻不重。

金南俊低头受着，他的下唇微微颤抖，过了好久才平复。

“哥，是我错了。”  
“妈也已经不生气了，只不过她说不想看见我们。”  
“哥，我不会乱跑了，我陪你挺过冬天。”

他又说了好多没用的，金硕珍已经困得睁不开眼，只记得外面的阳光透过窗纱。

（中）

春回大地，万物复苏，金硕珍跟着也好一点了，只要挺过了冬天，他就能活下来。

生活好像重新变得积极了，他把金南俊的盆栽摆满整个庭院，晚上他们敞开窗帘，数着叶子做爱。

金泰亨没再来过，家里人应该是彻底放弃他们了，不过没关系，金南俊对他好了不止一点点。

“我真的快成你的妻子了。”金硕珍是这样说的，心里却欢喜得很。

“可我本来就是哥的丈夫啊！”

晚上金硕珍自制了薄荷巧克力冰淇淋，本来就是做着玩的，没想到金南俊很给面子，吃到光盘，他又在努力讨好别人，南俊这家伙养成习惯了，想到这一点金硕珍的兴致少了很多。

金硕珍回到床上侧躺，眼泪顺着眼角掉下来，也不知怎么了，他就是讨厌金南俊委曲求全，以前身为养子的他处处谨慎，可如今他们脱离家庭、重获自由，心里好像又缺了一块东西，没人知道那是什么，心里凉得很。

金南俊今晚想弄一次的，一进屋看见金硕珍已经闭眼了，哥太不会装了，睫毛动那么厉害，一看就没睡，再凑近一些，哥的身体蜷缩在一起，小脸苍白如纸。

金南俊慌了，第一反应是去药柜检查，最上层的抽屉一拉就开，完了，哥怕不是把那瓶药都吃光了！明明已经好转了！明明快恢复了！明明春天已经到了！为什么要这样！

来不及了！金南俊把金硕珍拉起来，哄骗他喝水催吐，金硕珍有点反胃，软绵绵地推开水杯，金南俊顾不得那么多了，直接把手指伸进金硕珍嘴里刺激咽喉，哥难受得哭了，他红着脸呜咽着。

“哥…你快吐啊…我求求你…”

南俊又变得那么卑微了，金硕珍瞪大了通红的双眸猛摇头，眼泪跟着鼻涕唾液留下来，滴到床单上，打进金南俊的心里。

“哥啊…求求你…求求你让我救救你好吗…”金南俊加大力度摁压喉咙，他再伸进一指，每摁一次，金硕珍就喘得更厉害，涨红了小脸。

终于他咳了，金南俊用指甲加紧一划，乱七八糟的糊状物顺着金硕珍的食道涌上来，甩了金南俊一身，上面有薄荷巧克力味冰淇淋的味道，金南俊心里的石头终于放下，他看着这一身污秽，反倒有了笑意。

“南俊啊…哥死不了了…”

（下）

阳光透过窗纱打进病房，金硕珍坐在金南俊的床边，舀了一勺粥，放到嘴边吹了好久，自己试了几口，然后再挑一勺带海参片的放到金南俊嘴边。

“大俊乖，哥哥给你吃口奶油，你看看～”

床上的南俊憨傻纯真，他呆呆地望着漂亮哥哥，口水落到饭兜上了。

金泰亨看着这一对儿忍不住调侃:“我还以为哥要把南俊哥的好东西全吃光呢。”

“才不是！你闭嘴。”金硕珍呛了他一句，然后继续哄孩子:“大俊张嘴，哥哥喂你，啊——”

大俊听话极了，哥哥给多少就吃多少，不一会儿二个人就把饭盒吃光光了。

金硕珍拍手:“哇哦！我们大俊好棒棒！”

南俊也跟着拍手，高举小熊饭盒骄傲地展示:“泰泰～大俊是第一名，你要告诉妈妈啊！”

金泰亨有些酸涩，他没办法装出开心的样子。

“泰泰，你要像大俊一样听话，这样珍哥哥才会喜欢。”南俊一板一眼地教育弟弟。

金泰亨不知道说什么，只好把饭盒收拾利索速速离开。

“泰泰怎么走了？”南俊担心地问。

“因为妈妈要他回家学习。”金硕珍耐心回答。

“俊俊也想回家了。”南俊委屈地撅嘴。

“大俊不是最喜欢和哥在一起吗？”

“当然啦！这个世界上，大俊第一爱的人是哥哥！”

“真乖，那哥哥送你好东西。”金硕珍掏出小瓶子，从里面倒出两枚戒指。

“大俊只要带上它，病就会一点点好起来。”

“真的吗？”

“是的，我们都会好起来的。”


End file.
